Nightwing Beyond 2: Gotham Knights
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: The return of Drake and the Batclan. A new threat looms and new players are coming into Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

6

 **HELLO EVERYONE! I'm rewriting Drake's second story, so yes this chapter you've seen, there is one or two changes, but this is an all new adventure. And, hopefully, the bat Clan will expand even more. I know its been forever but I hope this will make you excited. As always, I own nothing, reviews are love, and I hope everyone enjoys.**

 **BRL.**

Batman flipped back, dodging gun shots as Nightwing threw three wingdings. The projectiles crashed into the heads of two of the scarecrow-esque looking teens. Wildcat ducked back and came down on her opponent with an over hand right that smashed the teenager into the ground. Batman landed on another with a double foot kick. Nightwing's sticks lashed out, cracking off a ganger like drum sticks before he leapt into the air and came down with an ax kick with sent the ganger head first into the pavement. More gangers were pouring in, firing gas guns. "Gas!" cried Nightwing as he spun, blocking a knife and countering with a stick. Wildcat slammed a taser covered fist into a ganger then leapt back, attaching a gas mask over her lower face. Batman did the same. In the back, resting on his scythe, was Ichabod Crane aka the Scarecrow. This was his gang, the newly formed Reapers.

"Send in the Soul harvesters," snapped the criminal.

Ghoul, his new second in command grinned. "Right boss!" He rushed over to a computer consul and thumped a large button. The warehouse shuddered as two large doors began to open up.

Ichabod grinned. "We're leaving Ghoul."

Ghoul paused. "But boss…what about the others?"

Ichabod looked back, an eyebrow raised. "What about them?"

"R-r-right Boss," stuttered Ghoul as he hurried after Ichabod. The pair left, leaving the Reapers to deal with Ichabod's creations.

Which had appeared. "Son of a bitch," hissed Nightwing as he heard a roar echo throughout the warehouse. They were each 10 feet tall, large mechanical suits with humans hardwire inside. They moved almost like apes, with long arms that balanced their short legs. They didn't seem to have any inbuilt weapons, but the massive arms were more than enough to smash girders and crush humans. The five monsters thundered forward, speakers giving voice to the howls of the pilots, who seemed almost…in pain.

Wildcat smashed her knee into a ganger, followed by an elbow, dropping the idiot, then turned and whistled. "Well…that's something you don't see every day."

Batman was already rushing one. He leapt into the air, boots activating as he power charged into one. The large machine smashed the flying teen aside, sending him crashing into a stack of crates. Nightwing cursed again. "See to Batman, I'll handle Ichabod's parting gift." He rocketed into the sky, sticks alight with electricity.

Wildcat sighed as she ran towards Batman. "You know, maybe I ought to follow Gear's example, rocket powered skates wouldn't be a halfway bad idea."

The Reapers were all running, the Soul Harvesters didn't seem to distinguish who their enemy were, and were lashing out at everyone, mechanical limbs flailing. Nightwing dropped in front of one, three wingdings already flying through the air as he rolled under a large metal hand. "I thought he was a pharmacologist," muttered Nightwing as he came up and attacked the metal hide. "Since when does he do biomechanics."

"Worry later, we got to take them down!" called Wildcat.

Bruce Wayne was away on business so the three new Bat Clan members were on their own. It had been a slow week, with most of Batman's new cadre of villains still locked up, but Ichabod had made a bold move tonight, attacking a military warehouse. Nightwing had actually been excited, bored with just running patrol. Now…he wanted to kick himself for wishing for some excitement. He attached a bomb to one of the Harvester's leg joints, rocketing away as the bomb exploded. The metal behemoth screamed and the pilot clutched his leg, crashing. That left four more. The others were causing a mess. By now Wildcat and Batman were getting in on it. Wildcat grinned as she pressed two buttons on her backpack's straps. Armor exploded outwards and encased her. The mechanized suit had been slimmed down slightly, and the armored cowl looks like a cat, but it was the same battle armor that she used against Achilles. She smashed her hands together and grinned. "Let's do this!" she cried as she charged towards the nearest metal monstrosity.

Batman's jaw dropped. "I thought" he was cut off by a flailing metal arm. He snarled. "You're interrupting my shock!" he snapped as he leapt into the air, boots firing underneath him. He tackled the metal monster only to get thrown back. He landed on his feet. "Hmm." He pulled out a pair of batarangs, setting the projectiles to electric pulses. He threw the charged disks which clanged into the Harvester with an explosion of electricity. The monster struggled before finally slumping, short-circuited. Batman jumped back as it fell. "That's better. Now then." He turned to see Wildcat, in her exosuit, going toe to toe with a Harvester. The former bat armor was more than holding its own against the giant machine, even surpassing it. But that wasn't what worried Batman.

Wildcat smashed one gauntleted hand into the knee joint of one and ripped out a handful of wires. She grinned, jammed her arm back in and activated her tasers. Electricity rippled up the machine, short circuiting everything in sight. Wildcat ripped her arm free in time to dodge the falling mech.

With two left, and one thrashing while trying to fight, the three heroes converged. "Wildcat," started Batman. "We're talking about that suit when we get back to the cave."

"Yea," agreed Nightwing. "Batman with me, Wildcat can handle that one on her own." The pair charged the Harvester on the right. Wildcat grinned under her helmet and went left.

Wildcat activated her own rocket boosters and did her best impression of a Superman punch to the head of the Harvester. The punch actually knocked the machine down. As she landed, she activated her rockets again to smash a knee into the machine's head again, followed by an over hand left that bashed it back into the ground. Wildcat ripped off the metal plating along its neck and dropped a small bomb into the neck joint. She ran back as the bomb went off, severing the head from the body. The scream that sounded was ear splitting, then went silent. Wildcat's eyes went wide as she raced back to the suit, the body inside…was unconscious but alive. Max let out a loud sigh of relief, horrified at the thought she might have almost killed someone. Her head snapped up when she saw a black body fly before her eyes.

Batman and Nightwing weren't doing as well as she had. Nightwing was currently on the thing, jabbing his sticks into the thing's neck while Batman picked himself up, both hands loaded with batarangs. He rushed forward, throwing the projectiles faster than Wildcat's launcher. The disks dug into the Harvester's metal hide as it thrashed about with Nightwing on top. Nightwing finally managed to pierce the metal neck and shoved both his sticks in, turning the tasers up to full power. Electric arcs raced through it before it finally slumped to the ground. Nightwing rolled off, gasping, as Batman joined him. There were unconscious gangers, five metal giants, and no Ichabod.

On a nearby rooftop, a shadowy figure watched the fight, crouched low on a gargoyle. " _They are weak, unfocused. They can do Gotham no good,_ " whispered the voice in the stranger's ear.

He stood up, a hint of crimson flashing briefly as he moved. "No matter," he muttered. "They will be dealt with soon enough."

Back at the fight, Batman and Nightwing were slowly standing up, clearly in pain. "I'm going to kill him," snarled Nightwing.

"We don't kill," said Batman. "Even if we want too. Come on we need to disappear." His grapple shot out and he took off. Wildcat's armor retracted to her back pack. Nightwing just stared at her, then shook his head. He wrapped an arm around her and also grappled up to the rafters. All three raced out of the warehouse as the cops came, each diving to their own vehicle. "Meet at the cave, we're done for the night," stated Batman as they took off.

Nightwing opened a private line to Wildcat as he pulled his lower mask down. "I thought you were only working on that suit in your spare time. And that it was nowhere near ready to be in the field."

Wildcat sighed. "Well…I had been working on it, but I might not have let on how far I was. I was looking to field test it. What's the big deal?"

"The Big Deal!?" snarled Drake. "You know it's dangerous, Bruce almost killed himself when he wore it!"

"It worked when I fought Achilles!" countered Max.

"For about five minutes then started to put unnecessary strain on your body!" snapped Drake. He paused and struggled to keep his anger under control. They were both hopped up on adrenalin from the fight, a bad state to be in when trying to have a serious conversation. "Is it dangerous?"

"No more than the other things we do," replied Max.

Drake took another deep breath. "I don't like it, but…it did come in handy."

"I'll only use it for emergencies ok?" offered Max.

"Damn right you will," said Drake.

"You know, ordering me around, it aint schway," spat Max.

"I don't care, if it means you alive and mad, or dead and happy, I'll take alive and mad," answered Drake as he banked his bike. "That suit puts too much strain in the human body. You're right that using your regular suit underneath it alleviates the pressure, but it's still too much. That suit is too powerful."

"I'm working on it!" argued Max. "With the new servos and my own suit, I've managed to reduce the strain on the body by half, given a bit more time I might be able to reduce it completely! Think of the help it'll be!"

"Terry hasn't needed it. Neither have I," contested Drake.

"We needed it tonight!"

Drake growled under his throat. "We didn't need it, it helped."

"So do our regular suits, Bruce did fine without them for years. Oh wait, the world has evolved. We need to evolve too. What if Ichabod has more of those things, or Terminal. Or someone gets Miraculo again!? We need it!" defended Max. She didn't mention she was already working further, that this was just a test run.

"It's useful," conceded Drake. "But we don't need it. I just…I worry when I see it alright!?"

Max paused, taken aback. Then shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry dummy, I can handle it. I'm Wildcat after all. Im the schwayest babe you've ever seen. I can kick butt and still be home in time to make dinner."

"Poorly," joked Drake. "For a girl who lived on her own you're a horrible cook."

Max frowned playfully. "Oh yea, well you can cook tonight."

Drake grinned. "Good that means you do the dishes." With that he gunned his engine and shot forward.

Max's frown deepened. "I hate doing the dishes," she muttered as she followed.

Drake pulled off his hood as he rode. Since the end of Spartoi, the three had really come into their own as the new Bat Clan. While Max and Drake have so far not been introduced to the Justice League, their presence in Gotham gave Terry more freedom to join the JL on missions which required a more delicate hand. Max was coming into her own as an engineer, now designing most of the Bat Clan's own equipment, and was looking at working at Wayne Enterprise over the summer as an engineer intern. Terry, thanks to his experience before his friends, was swiftly becoming the best detective out of all of them, able to track just about anyone. And Drake was starting to develop his strategic thinking. He was the one the others looked to when they needed a battle plan. Separate, they were each formidable, together, unbeatable. Nightwing glanced at the picture on his dash. It was of the three of them, after Spartoi had been caught, smiling at the camera. Next to it was a picture of A'lexx and Kendra, who were God knows where. Drake shook his head as he accelerated his bike.

All three touched down in the cave at the same time. Terry swung down from the Batmobile, stretching. "Gonna be sore in the morning," he murmured as he pulled his cowl off.

Drake nodded as he cracked his neck. "Yea, those things hit hard."

Max smirked. "Which is why y'all should let me make you exosuits, cause I feel," she stopped and swayed slightly.

"Mhmn," grunted Drake. "Get down before you're sick."

Max waved her boyfriend off as she sunk down. "I'm fine," she said.

Drake looked at Terry who just threw his hands up. "Aint my problem. She wants to act like a twip she deals with the consequences."

"I'm fine!" reiterated Max.

"Say that while not looking like you're gonna blow chunks," said Drake.

Max gave Drake a very rude gesture as she got down from her bike. Drake appeared next to her, helping her up. "I'm not saying you're right," she grumbled.

"I know," answered Drake as he helped her.

"However you're very attractive, and nice and"

"Yes I'll make you dinner," interrupted Drake. "Don't worry. Come out of the costume."

Terry was already in his street clothes and at the top of the stairs. "You're making food?" he asked.

Drake nodded. "It's morning, call Dana, we'll have breakfast."

Terry grinned. "Great!"

Max sat heavily on a bench. "Why do you cook so well?"

"Survival training," replied Drake with a straight face.

Max chuckled. "Of course."

"You ok?"

Max nodded as she slung the back pack off of her. "Yea, just a momentary dizzy spell. I need to recalibrate the exo-suit's servos, the left side pulled harder than it should. And I need to repair my regular suit, the exo-suit fried at least one motor."

"And this is why I say it's bad," stated Drake. "But, it did help. And it'll be useful. But machines can be fixed, people cant. We take a lot of risks, no need to add to it ok?"

Max grinned. "Don't worry D-man I'll be fine."

Drake didn't bother to argue. He just kissed the top of her head and went off to change. Max laid down on the bench, closing her eyes as she willed her heart to stop. It was more than a dizzy spell, but it was necessary. And she knew she could fix it, it was too important not to use it. When her head finally stopped felt it was gonna split, she got up, quickly changed into a set of sweat pants and one of Drake's boxing hoodies, then headed upstairs. Drake was already in bed, Terry was on a couch. Max chuckled as she climbed into the same bed as Drake, quickly passing out.

When she came too she was alone in the bed. Groggily getting up she wandered to the sounds of life in the kitchen. There she found her boyfriend and Terry. Terry was dressed in his usual outfit, minus the jacket, while Drake cooked in just a pair of baggy jeans. "Mmm, I don't know which I like better, the sight of coffee, food, or my man making it all topless."

"The coffee," answered Drake as he pointed to a mug of the steaming liquid. "Black with two sugars."

"You're a god," she said as she took a sip. A loud moan escaped her as she tasted it. "Mr. Wayne has the best coffee."

Terry nodded over his own mug. "He really does." The three were quiet as Drake made food. He had several pans going, pancakes in one, eggs in another, and home fries in the third. The domestic scene seemed almost at odds with the three teens, yet all three seemed perfectly content with it. "I should have called my family," murmured Terry.

"I did," said Drake. "You're mom and brother will be here in a half hour. What about Dana?" A ring at the doorbell was his answer. Drake raised an eyebrow. "That was fast."

Terry shrugged. "I was up before you, called her first thing." He went to answer the door as Max came over and rested her head on Drake's shoulder.

"You're so domestic," she giggled.

"You're tired, you're acting like a girl," replied Drake.

Max reared back, smacking him slightly. "I am a lady thank you very much. A schway one at that! Just cause I'm smarter and tougher than you doesn't mean"

"They're fighting already?" asked Dana as she and Terry walked in.

"Nah this is their flirting," answered Terry.

"Hey Dana," called Max.

Drake waved over his shoulder as he flipped a pancake. A large stack was already next to him. He slid the eggs onto a plate, then opened up a package of bacon. Dana grinned. "That smells schway Drake."

Drake smiled as he shrugged. "My aunt thought it was a good idea I know how to cook. Which is good cause these two would live off of takeout if they could."

Dana laughed. "I know, Terry here burnt water once."

"Hey I never claimed I could cook!" defended Terry. The small group laughed as Dana poured herself a cup of coffee, and the four fell into conversation. Soon enough Terry's family arrived and Wayne Manor was home to a lively breakfast for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

5

 **Second Chapter! If anyone recognizes the bad guy brownie points to you! Not much else to say, so lets get into it. As always, I own nothing, reviews are love and I hope everyone enjoys.**

 **BRL**

It was about time for the Bat Clan to start their evening patrols but when Drake and Terry got to the mansion, they were all but ambushed by an overly excited Max. Drake and Terry shared bemused looks as Max dragged them along through Wayne Manor. "Babe what's going on?" asked Drake.

"You'll see!" she called back. This repeated exchange continued for almost ten minutes before Max threw her hands in the air. "Slag, be patient for a minute!" cried the pink haired girl as the trio made their way down the secret stairs into the Bat Cave. Eventually she stopped in front of a sheet covered table in the workshop area. "So, after the fight with the Reapers, and the struggle with the Bat/Cat armor," Max started.

"You mean the armor that almost killed you and left you out of commission for a week?" interrupted Terry.

Max stuck her tongue out at him. "Yes, that armor. I realized our protective gear could use some work so!" she tore the sheet off to reveal three new suits. Each had reinforced plating over the chest, arms and legs, slightly bulkier then they once were. "I was looking at the old bat suit specs and found some interesting ideas from Lucius Fox. Well, with some help and my own Schway Gibson mind, I made these! The Batman Mark 4, the Nightwing Mark 3 and the Wildcat Mark 3 battle suits." She picked up her own suit, the most modified, the gauntlets had the same built in knuckle dusters, but she now sported thick bracers as well. "I added glove computers to everyone, so hacking, tracking, and information access all in one. Also each right arm is now equipped with wrist darts." She opened up the casing to show the weapon. "A CO2 powered dart, highly pressurized, with a variety of payloads from smoke, to sleeping agents, even explosives! Each clip holds about five darts, with spares located in your vehicles." She set that down then picked up the costume to showcase the new armor. "The armor is titanium dipped triple woven Kevlar, with two millimeter thick scaled pattern ceramic plates underneath. In between the Kevlar and ceramics is a liquid kinetic gel, lets you hit hard, and take more punishment. The gel hardens at impact points, allowing energy to be dispersed easily. The final layer is our go to servo motors which I've tweaked to compensate for the new weight. The suits are faster, stronger, and better!" Max sat back, extremely proud of herself.

Terry looked at his suit; it now sported several red slashes over the ribs, and the utility belt was a bit slimmer. "All the gadgets are in the same place?"

"Yes," answered Max.

"Any other treats?" asked Drake.

Max smirked like the Cheshire Cat. "So glad you asked D-Man. Why yes there is." She held up a small dart head. "These are weapon jammers, hit a gun and it don't work. Also in your gear, for you my dear," she pulled out a set of new sticks. "Collapsible, reinforced titanium propylene mix, elctrodes in the tip that can be run to over a 100,000 volts. More than enough to put down even a miraculo hopped up Joker. Plus your usual nun-chuck, bo staff and regular fighting stick form. And, for extra fun" Max spun and chucked the stick; it ricocheted off the cave and back into her hand. "Auto-stabilizing ricochets, with a built in homing beacon to your gauntlet, never lose your stick again."

She turned to Terry. "And don't think I forgot you Ter," she held up a green edged batarang. "Instant bullet barrier. Throw at a wall and poof! Shield to hide behind. Also good to box someone in. Your gloves now have built in taser contacts to add a bit of extra umf to your punches." She picked up a boot. "Plus usual rockets, stick soles and a special I stole from Shriek's tech, dampeners. Turn them on, and no sound when you walk or land. Total stealth. Now my favorite are these," she picked up the chest and arm suit, pressing a hidden stud and the wing membrane shot out. "Completely redid the wing fibers, now it's a titanium frame, Kevlar membrane, but what I really love is this." Max pressed another stud and the wing stiffened. "Shield mode, and sharp enough to slice and dice. These'll give you a bit of reach and edge against just about anyone."

Terry just stared at the suits. "Max this is,"

"Intense," finished Drake. He picked up the sticks, already testing them. "The gyros are amazing."

Max smirked. "I know I'm a genius."

"Now that you've shown them, suit up!" growled Bruce from the computer. All three grinned as they grabbed their costumes. Drake marveled out how his new suit fit him. The suit was heavier, but when the new servos powered on it was like he wasn't wearing anything. He threw a series of punches, smirking at how he moved.

A wolf whistle interrupted his thoughts. "I do good work," muttered Max, in her own suit, her cowl pulled down. Her suit bulked her out slightly, all of their new gear did, but she moved with a sinuous grace that made it clear her suit was just as efficient as his.

Drake smirked as he pulled his hood up. "You do."

Terry came over, cowl in hand. "Max, when did you do all this?" He gestured to their gear as he spoke.

Max shrugged. "I had to do something when I was on bed rest. Getting into the Wayne Applied Science Division was like Christmas, so I figured I should share. Cause I'm just that schway."

Drake smirked as he hugged her from behind; awkwardly pressed against the hard backpack she wore. "You are. I'll take Bleake Island.

"Miagani," said Batman as he pulled his mask on.

"That leaves me Founders," finished Max. "Schway I can check in on that new arcade that's being built in Lorquest Tower." Bruce glared over his shoulder and Max paused…sheepish. "Maybe after," she muttered as she pulled her mask on. The three raced to their respective vehicles. "First one to test their suit gets to choose breakfast!" shouted Wildcat as she gunned out. Batman rolled his eyes as the Batmobile shot upwards, leaving Nightwing alone.

"There's been some strange talk in Old Gotham, near Cathedral Square. Check it out," grunted Bruce as he began tapping on the Bat-Computer's keyboard.

"Right," answered Nightwing as he leapt into his sky-cycle. With a grin, he rocketed out of the cave.

Old Gotham was always a dangerous area. Rundown, and dilapidated, it was loved by gangers and crooks because of how easy it was to hide. And at its heart was Cathedral Square. Once upon a time, it was supposed to be the spiritual center of Gotham, with the grand cathedral rising up over the city. However, it had long since been consumed by Gotham, relegated to the past. Now Cathedral Square was as much a crime haven as the rest of the city, home to gangers, petty crooks and all sorts of undesirables, the great gothic building almost weeping at the change of its fate. Yet, it was also the perfect testing ground for Max's new gear. Nightwing quickly tracked down a small click of Tees looking for sport. The vigilante stalked the gangers, unaware someone else was stalking him. From the gargoyles off of Gotham Cathedral, a shadowy figure studied Nightwing.

Soon enough the Tees found a target, two girls who were clearly lost, and started to harass them. When they cornered the girls in an alley, Nightwing got to work. The vigilante landed at the mouth of the alley, sticks in hand. Nightwing's first impressions did not lie; the new suit handle even better. He rocketed into the middle of the Tees, lashing out around him. What should have taken two to three strikes to put one Tee down took one. And the suit itself easily compensated for its extra protection. Before the Tees even really knew what hit them they were on the ground.

Nightwing quickly cuffed the gangers then grappled onto the nearby roof of Gotham Cathedral. He leaned against a wall as he activated his radio. "Cat, your stuff is schway, heck it's better than schway it's," Nightwing paused. Head cocked to the side, he couldn't hear anything, yet he knew he wasn't alone. Nightwing didn't know what caused him to leap forward, only right as he did the wall behind him was blasted by an energy pulse. Nightwing spun, sticks up, as a stranger landed on the roof. He spun away as the stranger lashed out, raising his forearm to catch the stranger's glowing sword, a classic Bat maneuver. Only the blade passed right through Nightwing's arm. Then searing pain filled his mind as visions of A'lexx, Kendra, Achilles, Medea and others; they swam in front of his eyes, damning him for abandoning them, betraying them. Nightwing staggered back from the mental assault. His opponent charged forward, swinging with his sword. Nightwing swayed out of the blade's reach, but couldn't dodge the back kick that sent him straight into the low wall of the roof. Thankfully Nightwing's new suit managed to defuse most of the transferred energy.

" _Wing, you there? Wing?_ " called Wildcat, but Nightwing paid her no mind. He tried to clear his head as he analyzed his opponent. He wore a cowl and hood, over a suit of red and gold armor, complete with the Batman finned gauntlets, a tabard bearing the red cross of the Templar Knights, and a ragged cloak. In his hands he held two glowing arming swords, one blue one red.

The Templar flicked his blades up, settling into a combat stance. Nightwing mirrored him, the pair circling each other, Nightwing trying to stay steady on his feet. Then they both launched forward. The Templar swung out with a sword, smashing it into Nightwing's crossed sticks, notching the reinforced weapons. The blow also forced the vigilante back, despite his enhancements and equipment. "Nightwing of the Bat-Clan. Of the three of you, I wished to cross blades with you first," said the knight. He swirled his swords around himself, cutting a line in the stonework. "This is sacred ground. You are not allowed here. For this and other transgressions your life is forfeit."

Nightwing snarled under his mask, trying to hide his weakness. "Bring it on." With that he surged forward. Nightwing unleashed a dozen stick attacks, his new suit adding extra speed and power with each successive hit, his sticks blurring with blue electrical energy. However the Templar matched him, blow for blow. Nightwing ended his combo with a vicious double stick slam but they just clanged off the flats of the Templar's swords. The Templar flicked his wrists and flew forward, snapping his head forward so his helmet crashed into Nightwing's head. The vigilante stumbled back, swinging blindly to keep distance between him and the stranger.

The Templar sheathed his swords as he stalked forward. "I expected more of a challenge," spat the Templar. Nightwing snarled as he stabbed his left stick out. The Templar caught the stick on his arm guard, twisting his wrist and cracking a punch into Nightwing's out stretched arm, causing the teenager to lose his weapon. Nightwing swung out with his second stick, but the Templar just dodged inside Nightwing's guard and unloaded three heavy uppercuts, almost lifting Nightwing off his feet. A spinning back kick smashed Nightwing back into the stairwell door. The Templar stalked forward, drawing a sword that burst into flame. "Be purified with the Sword of Sin."

Nightwing clutched his ribs, feeling the broken armor in his suit. "No…thanks," he grunted out. Then slammed down three smoke bombs. As soon as the smoke erupted Nightwing rocketed into the air. As he did, he fired his grapple, grabbing his lost stick as he winged away.

The Templar stumbled out of the smoke and slowly began to chuckle. "Fly away little bird, fly, your time is coming."

Meanwhile across the city, on Miagani Island, Batman was perched on a tall building overlooking Grand Avenue. He was scanning the city when he caught the broadcast from a GCPD cruiser; there was a break in at Ferris Mall over in Kingston District. He leapt off the building, shooting another with his grapple. Using his rocket boots, Batman rocketed upward, his wings snapping out as he flew across Gotham. " _Bats, do you read me?_ " radioed Wildcat.

"On route to a break in, sup?"

" _Lost contact with 'Wing, he on your scanner?_ " came the answer.

Batman banked right. He tapped the tractor on his gauntlet, a map of the city springing up in his display. "No…no he isn't. Bruce?"

Back at the Cave, Bruce tapped on the keys. "I've lost his signal. Wildcat, he was last at Cathedral Square, check it out. Batman stay on the robbery."

"Roger!" replied both.

Bruce pulled up Nightwing's body cam, eyes widening when he saw the still frame before the camera cut out. "It can't be."

Wildcat banked over Cathedral Square. "Bruce do you have a lock on Wing?!"

"His bike is moving, bank left!" ordered Bruce. Wildcat gunned her engine and turned left, flying higher.

"Got the bike's signal!" Wildcat raced after the signal. The bike stopped over a tall skyscraper. Wildcat jumped off her bike, rolling on the roof then sprang up. Propped against the stairwell access was Nightwing. "Wing!" cried Wildcat as she skidded next to him. "Bruce I got him!" Wildcat bit back a gasp as she saw his new suit. It was cut up, and Nightwing was bleeding. "He's hurt!"

"Get him back to the cave."

"Roger," replied Wildcat as she picked Nightwing up. The teen's eyes flew open, then closed as he hissed in pain. "Baby!" whispered Wildcat.

"Your gear is schway, saved my life," he groaned before he fell unconscious again. Wildcat sprinted back to her bike then rocketed back to Wayne Manor, clutching to Drake as she did so.


	3. Chapter 3

4

 **Chapter Three! I hope this story is living up to the first one. Not much else to say, so as always, reviews are love, shout outs are always welcome, I own nothing and I hope everyone enjoys.**

 **BRL**

Drake came too to the sound of beeping. His head felt like it was wrapped in a layer of wool and breathing was hard, his chest was heavy. He moved to sit up when a hand pressed him down. "Not yet," grunted Bruce. "You took a serious beating, three ribs are cracked, your arm is sprained. You're lucky it's not worse."

Drake laid back down. "You know?"

Bruce nodded as he pulled up a chair. "That armor, those swords. Yes, I know."

"I didn't know the Order of St. Dumas was still around," said Drake.

Bruce smirked slightly. "So Spartoi knew about the Order?"

Drake nodded as he closed his eyes. "Medea was interested in their System, how they created their Azrael. But the pneumonic devices and genetic manipulation they used was too crude for Medea. Plus the psychological scars left on both Jean-Paul and Michael Clayton made them unreliable, they were able to break the conditioning of the Order. Medea worried I would follow a little too closely in their footsteps. That and she preferred Curvier and Langstrom's splicing work, it was more refined, easier copied. Still, he punches hard."

Bruce nodded in agreement. "His predecessors did as well."

Drake managed to haul himself up, wincing at every move. "I need to get back out there."

Bruce just pushed him back down on the table. "If I can keep you down you're no good to anyone. Plus your suit's inner lining is cracked, it needs to be repaired."

"But Max and Terry," he started. Bruce just stared at Drake. Drake sighed as he lay back down.

Across the city, Batman was investigating Ferris Mall. When he got to mall, the alarms were still blaring but he couldn't get any bio-metrics inside the building. He accessed the mall from the roof and quickly scanned the area. He found the thieves near a diamond store…dead. Painted on the back of the store was a black outstretched bird. "Guys, I'm out at Ferris…someone was here first," radioed Batman.

"And?" demanded Bruce.

Batman switched on his camera. "The perps are all dead, shot. The work was methodical, all head and chest shots. Judging by the entry wounds most likely a pistol, large caliber though," muttered the detective. Bruce hid a smile of pride.

"How long have they been dead?" he asked.

Batman checked one body. "Bodies are still warm, can't be that long." He went to say more when he paused. He spun, three batarangs flying through the air. They were shot down.

"Terry!"

"Bruce?" called Batman but all he got was static.

"Sorry Batman, no help. Besides where's the fun in that?" asked a voice. Out of the shadows came a tall, well-built woman. She wore body armor and tactical gear, under a black leather jacket. What was frightening though, she wore a blank black mask, almost like a shroud, with a black hood over it. On her chest was the same black bird. She carried a pair of large semi-automatic blasters, one in each hand.

Batman's eyes narrowed as he dropped into a fighting crouch. "So…I assume those are your work?" he pointed at the dead bodies.

The hooded figure nodded. "Oh yea. Don't tell me you're angry? Why man? They're scummers, friggin thieves. And they're all lifers, they've all got prison tats."

"You killed them," spat Batman. "There's a line we don't cross."

The hood cocked her head to the side. "I did…don't tell me you're like the old man? No killing? God that's so sad. Why are you upset? They were scum! Him!" she pointed to one corpse. "He was a rapist. That one had four deaths to his name. These were harden hitters, all of them under the Ibanescu Family. They deserved death a hundred times over!"

"That's not our decision to make," countered Batman.

The hood just sighed as she shook her head. "Here I was hoping we could have schway adventures, Black Hood and Batman! Kicking ass! I was hoping you'd see, see that the only way to really stop this scum is with a bullet. But the first Bat couldn't get that, why would you? What a waste." Then her hand snapped up, firing. Batman dived to the side even as his new wings slammed into place. The blast ricocheted off the new wings. Hood whistled. "Got some upgrades I see. Not bad." Then she sprang to the left, firing wildly as he raced towards a counter. Batman snarled as he threw one of Max's new batarangs, the projectile buried itself into a wall, a shield springing from it. He ducked behind it as he drew more.

"Any particular reason you're shooting at me?!" demanded Batman as he scanned the area around him.

"Because you want to take me in for killing scum. Not schway. And I'll be honest, my bosses want me to…well you'll see." Hood popped up from the counter, blasting away. Batman leapt from behind his cover, the bat-shield breaking down under the shots. Batman threw his own projectiles, one actually cracking into Hood's mask. Batman rocketed towards the stranger, crashing through the counter. Max's new powered armor made quick work of the display case. Batman used the boost in power to smash three punches into the Hood, who stumbled back. With a growl, Hood launched forward, jabbing out with her right hand pistol. Batman dipped back, then blocked the following left. Batman cracked a heavy handed uppercut into Black Hood's solar plexus, actually lifting the killer off her feet. As she stumbled back, Batman leapt in the air and smashed his shin into the Hood's head.

Black Hood whirled about, almost collapsing. "You gonna stay down?" demanded Batman.

Hood laughed. "Not even close." She rushed at Batman, firing wildly. Batman's wing shields snapped into place as he met Hood in mid charge. He sliced out with his wing, Hood dodging back then jabbed her gun out. Batman turned aside the strike but when he went to counter Hood smashed her mask into Batman's face. Batman stumbled back, trying to clear the stars out of his eyes. Hood stalked forward, cocking her blaster. "Damn! I didn't' think you hit that hard! But if you're not with us, you're against us."

"Put the guns down and you'll see just how hard I can really hit," growled Batman, he shifted left. Hood fired, but Batman's shield sprang into place. He launched forward again only to get hit square in the head with a smoke projectile.

"Nah. I'm good," she called as smoke enveloped Batman. The shot cracked one of Batman's eye optics, so he couldn't pick up the hood's trail in the cover.

"Damn it!" snarled Batman. "Bruce are you there?"

"What happened!?" demanded the old hero.

"Don't know, someone with a black…mask…hood thing? She killed the gangers," answered Batman.

"A hood?" repeated Bruce. "And she killed the criminals?"

"Yea, called himself Black Hood, sound familiar?" asked Batman.

Bruce clacked away. "Maybe, get back to the cave. Max you too."

On Founders Island, Max was currently looking down at a shipping yard in Port Adams. "You sure? I think the Falcones are making a move, this might be the arms deal we've been hearing about."

"Barbara is already aware; the police are on their way. There's something going on here, we need to regroup," stated Bruce.

"Roger, making my way back," answered Wildcat as she leapt onto her bike. Overhead police cruisers started to fill the sky, their sirens wailing.

"On my way," called Batman as he rocketed up into his waiting Batmobile.

Back at the cave, Wildcat all but tackled Drake when she saw he was awake. "Dang D-man, did you have to bust my new gear the night you took it out?!" she demanded as she gave him a tight hug.

Drake shrugged slightly. "Sorry," he went to say more when Max pulled back.

"It's ok. Just…you're ok right?"

Drake nodded slightly. "He's lucky is what he is," called Bruce. "I took the footage from his mask and uploaded it." On the screen the Templar appeared. Max whistled.

"Bruce…isn't that?" Terry started.

"Azrael, assassin of the Order of St. Dumas. A trained fighter genetically modified and enhanced. He wears mystical armor and wields swords that show your greatest sins," rattled off Bruce.

"And hits like a truck," grunted Drake.

Bruce nodded. "Azrael is a cunning opponent, well trained and financed."

"And he's not the only one we have to worry about," interrupted Terry. He plugged in his own cowl, the images shifting towards his new opponent. "This is Black Hood, a killer vigilante. She's experienced and knowledgeable."

Bruce stared at the image, hands locked in front of him. "This is wrong," he muttered.

But all three protégés heard him. "Wrong how?" asked Terry.

"Black Mask was a crime boss from my time as Batman. During his tenure he made a serious enemy, a killer. A killer I trained," said Bruce as he leaned back.

"What!?" bellowed all three.

"It was after I rescued Tim from the Joker. He…he grew darker, hated criminals. And blamed me for being weak. Too weak to stop the Joker." Bruce paused, talking about Tim was always hard for the old man. After a moment, Bruce resumed. "He discarded his identity as Robin, instead taking on the mantle Red Hood. The Red Hood was one of the first gangs I ran out of Gotham, Tim thought it was appropriate one of my best achievements would come back to haunt me. He spent years hunting the slums of Gotham, then around the world. He killed...a lot."

The three teenagers sat back, stunned. The idea of a former Bat crossing the old man's line...it was disheartening to say the least. "How...how did you stop him?" asked Terry.

"I didn't," said Bruce. It was short, clipped, but each teen felt like they got sucker punched by the statement. Bruce turned back to the screen. "Black Hood," he muttered.

The three teenagers looked at each other. Bruce had sunken deeper into his chair, muttering to himself as he began typing on the computer. Max went to say something but Drake gently grabbed her arm, shaking his head as he did so. He nodded at Terry, who cleared his throat and checked his watch. "I got to make it home before Matt wakes up."

"I'm gonna stay here," grunted Drake as he laid back down.

"I'll head back home as well, let Selina know you're alive and sleeping here," said Max as she grabbed her backpack. "Plus I have some test data to go over for Wayne Tech. I need some time to go over it."

"Go to bed," ordered Drake.

Max stuck her tongue out at him. "When I'm not the one in the bed, you don't get to tell me what to do. Sorry babe, thems the rules."

Drake almost growled, instead he just closed his eyes. "Fine, just try and to get some sleep…please."

Max smiled as she ruffled Drake's hair. "Don't worry baby, I will." She went to say more but Drake was already out, a clear sign he was more hurt then he let out. Max grabbed her bag and headed out, peeling out of Wayne Manor on her motorcycle.

Across town Black Hood opened a top window, dropping into a large, spacious loft. She pulled off her mask, revealing black hair and green eyes. Her skin was somewhat pale, and a scar ran down her right eye. "How was it out there?" called a voice.

The woman looked up to see a skinny young man, with brown hair bent over a work table, a soldering iron in his hand. Black Hood shrugged. "Stopped the shooters from the Ibanescu family. Batman was there though."

The guy looked up from his work. "Oh? And I take it the illustrious Bat got upset with our methods?"

"Bingo," answered Hood as she took off her gun belt, slapping it down next to her mask. "Gave me the whole speech. As if the Bats don't have blood on their hands," she spat. "If they actualy did something Gotham wouldn't be flooded with Jokerz, Scarecrows and psycho criminals. Idiots!"

The man doused his iron as he stepped back. "Don't worry; we'll make them realize their days of ineffective high school theatrics are almost done. And then, Gotham will finally be purged."


	4. Chapter 4

5

 **Chapter Four! A final player is introduced and the Bat-Clan is gonna have to be on full alert. I hope despite the wait, the fans of the first story find their way back to Drake and still love him. So, as always, reviews are love, shouts outs and requests are welcomed and I hope everyone enjoys.**

 **BRL**

Drake burst from the water, throwing his hair back as he floated for a moment. "How are you feeling?" asked Bruce at the edge of the pool.

"Better. What is this?" asked Drake as he swam over to the edge. The water had a slight green tint to it, the pool itself dug into the natural rock of the cave. There were several ledges carved out to act as stairs and seats.

Bruce leaned down. "A secret I put together with Dr. Midnight, it stimulates white blood cells, encouraging the body's natural healing process. Cuts down on rehab time," he explained.

Drake looked at the water, his head cocked to the side. "Is this?"

"Similar enzyme, but this one is artificial and nowhere near that powerful. No one is coming back from the dead…especially as a murdering psychopath," replied Bruce with a small smirk.

Drake chuckled. "Glad to hear it." He stretched and winced. "So not fully recovered yet."

"Get dressed, Max and Terry are already out on patrol. With this Gala at Wayne Tower, you're monitoring the cave," grunted Bruce as he stood up.

"I thought you hated those things," muttered Drake as he climbed out of the pool.

Bruce smirked ever so slightly. "I do…your aunt loves them though."

Drake shook his head as he grabbed a towel. "Of course she does." The pair made their way to the main floor of the Bat Cave. Sprawled out on a work table was Drake's Nightwing suit, Max spent the day working on the cracked ceramic inner plating. It had been two weeks since Drake's run in with Azrael, and he was still recovering. But thankfully, between his enhanced physique and the Midnight Bath, Drake was almost back in fighting shape. However, even he knew he would be more a liability than help tonight. So he took a seat at the bat-computer and began pulling up different police scanners and satellite images. "Wildcat, Batman you read me?"

" _Wing!? If you're on patrol so help me!_ " yelled Wildcat as she banked her bike over Gotham's Clock Tower.

Drake rolled his eyes. "Desk duty for me, there's some weird activity going on at the Goth Corp. Tower, who's closer?"

Batman put down his binoculars. "I'm in the Cauldron. A Jokerz click is meeting with Falcone at his warehouse," he stood up. "I'm going in for a closer look."

"I'll check out Goth Corp," said Wildcat as she accelerated her skycycle.

"Good, Batman do you need back up?" asked Drake.

"Nah, I'm fine on my own," said Batman as he landed on a rafter.

Below him, Giuseppe Falcone, the third Falcone son, was opening up several crates. "To our…funniest friends, I present the S.T.A.R. Labs mark 10 Battle Rifle." Giuseppe picked up a rifle. "Carbon fiber polymers and ceramics, untraceable. The ammunition is solid projectiles fired by magnetic propulsion. Basically think of a throwing star firing as fast as a laser beam." Giuseppe tossed one to the leader, a taller Joker dressed in a long purple trench coat with a jester hat.

Batman grinned, checking his belt and wrist projectiles. "New guns vs. new gear. This'll be schway." He cocked the arm gauntlet, aiming, and shot the first five darts. Each hit a blaster carried by the Jokerz. Batman ejected the empty clip from his gauntlet. He pulled out two batarangs. With a deep breath, Batman threw the pair, pinning two of the gangsters to the truck. Batman activated his cloaking as the gangers and Mafiosos all spun, guns out and firing. Or tried. The Jokerz all stared in confusion as their blasters didn't work, the Falcone gunmen pouring on their fire.

"It's the Bat!" shouted Giuseppe, clutching the new rifle as he shrank behind a large guard.

"Anyone have eyes on the Bat!?" shouted one guard. But no one could see or hear anything. Until it was too late. Batman appeared in the middle of the criminals, lashing out all around him. The crooks never knew what hit them.

Across town, Wildcat leapt off her bike, landing on the Goth Corp roof. She activated her own stealth tech and sound dampening, taking a moment as her body's sounds all disappeared. Once she was certain she could still move normally, she approached the edge of the building. "Where am I going?"

Drake clacked on a few keys, pulling up the map of Goth Corp. "57th floor, R&D department. There's a break in in one of the tech labs." Wildcat nodded as she looked over the edge of the building. "You know there's an elevator shaft that runs to the floor?"

"Mhmn," answered Wildcat as she began to back up. "How many intruders?"

Drake pulled up security camera footage. "Not sure, looks like maybe…one?"

Wildcat paused at the edge of the building. "One?" she looked down again then back at the roof entrance. "Fine, stealth it is." She raced to the roof access door, quickly hacking the security. She slipped inside, accessing the Goth Corp. Tower's blueprints. She followed the maintenance stairwell down to the 123rd floor where she stopped at an elevator. "Babe think you can?"

Drake clicked a few keys, "this is not my strong suit," he muttered. But the elevator door opened with a ding.

"Not bad though," murmured Wildcat as she stepped into the elevator.

"Panel is located on the right side, about a meter from the bottom."

Wildcat bent down, scanning the wall. "Found it," she said as she pulled out a small laser. She quickly cut open the panel. She detached a small chip from her gauntlet and inserted it in an open slot. A holo keyboard popped up. She quickly hacked into the elevator's security protocols, overriding the elevator's controls. "On my way down."

Drake pulled up more images on the bat-computer. "Hurry up, whoever this is; they seem to be getting closer to what they want."

Wildcat bounced on the balls of her feet as she waited for the elevator. After what felt like eternity the elevator rang again and the doors open. Wildcat dropped into a crouch, activating thermal imaging. "Got them," she whispered. "But there are a lot of security doors between me and our thief."

"No worries, I'm in Goth Corp's systems, I'll lead you in," answered Drake as he shifted to another keyboard. Drake typed faster than he ever had, he definitely wasn't used to being the support crew.

Wildcat grinned as she raced through the floor. Goth Corp was the third leading tech company in Gotham, behind Wayne and S.T.A.R. Labs. Wildcat wished she had more time; the scientists here look like they were playing with some amazing ideas. But, alas, duty called. Wildcat paused as she made her way through the various labs. "Wing think I got something."

"Break in is two doors down, in the…oh no," said Drake. "Cat hurry!" Wildcat launched forward, no longer worried about stealth. "Left door, now!" Wildcat skidded to a halt, throwing open a door. Only to stop. Goth Corp was working on bio-tech. Bent over a computer was a skinny thief, in a black suit.

Wildcat deactivated her cloaking. "Ok, now you got to know that stealing is a big no no in Gotham."

The thief looked up and smirked. "Wildcat. Finally. I was getting bored; I mean I practically signed my work, what took you so long?"

Wildcat rolled her shoulders as she stalked forward. "Oh you know it's a big city, so many baddies who need a butt whooping. Now then," she slipped into a boxing stance. "You gonna come quietly or we gonna have fun."

The thief's eyes dimmed slightly as he turned back to the computer. "A brawler, sad. I know you make most of your gear, I was hoping for a challenge. But if all you do is" he was cut off by a disk that imbedded itself next to him. The thief glared at Wildcat. "That was rude."

Wildcat smirked. "So, you gonna give up or" now it was her turn to be interrupted. She leapt back as a metal whip shot out of the thief's arm, smashing into the ground where Wildcat had been.

The thief inserted a memory stick into the computer. "90 seconds," he muttered as he turned to face Wildcat. Wildcat snarled and fired a pair of disks. More metal whips knocked the disks out of the air. The whips retracted into the thief. "I've seen that trick, what next?"

Wildcat snarled and launched forward. She fired off a few jabs followed by a bone jarring hook that sent the thief flying into a servo wall. His head slumped against his chest. Wildcat cocked her head to the side as she looked at the downed criminal. "All that talk and you're done? Damn that was easier than I," she jumped back as another metal whip shot out. The thief slowly stood up, his black suit now covered in a silver armor. He stalked forward. Wildcat slammed her fists together, sparks dancing along the Tasers. She sprang forward, jabbing again. This time, the thief blocked each punch, even dodging Wildcat's hook cross combo, the electric shocks dissipating harmlessly. His arm struck out, back handing Wildcat back. Wildcat flipped backwards, the hit should have broken a rib, but thankfully her gear was as good as she thought. As soon as she landed she launched forward again.

The pair traded blows, but Wildcat couldn't breach the thief's defenses, yet his movements were odd. There wasn't any discernable rhythm to his strikes, but he seemed to predict every strike Wildcat threw. Nothing got through. So Wildcat tried a new route. She slid down, sweeping her leg out. The thief leapt in the air, just as Wildcat hoped. She fired off two wrist darts, both hit the thief in the chest, releasing surges of electricity. The thief bellowed in pain as he fell down. Wildcat stalked forward, her dart launcher pointed at the thief. Who, for his part, was trying to catch his breath. "That…was dirty," he spat as he staggered to one knee.

Wildcat smirked. "No…this is." Her leg sang out. But it never hit. A cocoon of metal surrounded the thief, then exploded out, forcing Wildcat back.

A loud ping sounded and the thief smirked. Wildcat attacked again, shifting to her legs, unleashing a half a dozen sidekicks. But the thief swept his arms out, his armor flying out and bashing Wildcat aside, then raced back to the computer. He ripped the memory stick out, smirking at Wildcat. "Well this has been…educational but I must leave."

"Like hell you are!" snarled Wildcat.

The thief smirked. "Your armor is powered, intricate I'm sure but," a whip shot out, striking Wildcat directly in the chest. An electrical surge shot into Wildcat, frying the electronics in her armor…and causing her a serious amount of pain. "Fair is fair after all." With that he ran

"Max!" screamed Drake as her signal cut. "Batman! Wildcat is down, Goth Corp Building!" shouted Drake as he watched Max collapse.

Batman was tying up the last of Jokerz when Drake messaged him. "On it!" he cried. He threw a pair of bolos at the remaining gangers then rocketed out of the warehouse. Overhead the Batmobile appeared, and Batman opened the full throttle. The Batmobile raced across the sky. Batman dropped out of the Batmobile, crashing through a Goth Corp window. Police sirens filled the air, Batman didn't have long. Just because the Commissioner was technically on their side, didn't mean the Bat Clan could afford to be around an active crime scene they failed to stop. Batman raced through the hallways, skidding to a halt at the open door. "Cat!" he shouted as he stepped in. Wildcat was unconscious on the floor. Batman dropped next to her, checking her pulse. "She's breathing."

"Get her back here!" ordered Drake.

"Working on it," snapped Batman as he scooped Wildcat up in his arms and ran out of the building. He leapt onto the Batmobile and gunned its engine, flying away as the police cruisers landed on the Goth Corp building.

Soon after the Batmobile roared into the cave. Drake sprinted over to the car as Terry dropped from the cockpit, Max in his arms. "She's unconscious but she has a pulse," shouted Terry as he all but flew over to the med table.

Drake already had the medical equipment ready as they began to strip off Max's costume. Between the two of them, they got Max hooked up to an I.V. with a sedative drip, a heart rate monitor, and were checking her for burns. Thankfully, her suit's insulation kept the worse of the electricity at bay. But, even Drake could see the tech was fried. With a snarl, Drake threw the costume piece aside. He pulled up a chair next to Max as she slept.

"That's three," muttered Terry from the computer. Drake grunted in confusion. "Three new enemies, all well trained, well equipped, seemingly out of nowhere. All coming out at the same time? It's too coincidental."

Drake joined Terry at the computer. "It's not Spartoi."

"Not every problem has to do with your messed up mom," said Terry as he tapped more keys. "Whoever this guy is, he's smart, either he hacked the video footage, or had a jammer, I can't get a clear still of his face."

"I saw through Max's cam. I know his face," spat Drake. "I'll make a composite for a search engine. For now though."

Both sighed. "For now, I'm the only one on active duty," murmured Terry. Drake placed a hand on his shoulder squeezed, then headed back to Max's bed, sitting down next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

4

 **Hello all! Glad to see so many fans return to the story, and hello to all new fans of Drake and Crew! So fallout from the last chapter, some new insight about our new villains, and a teaser for the next chapter. Not much else to say, so, as always, reviews are love, shouts outs and requests are welcomed and I hope everyone enjoys.**

 **BRL**

Max came too slowly, hearing beeping and feeling like she was floating. She must have been hurt; she only woke up like this when they had her hooked up on pain meds…strong pain meds, her head felt like it was wrapped in a thick layer of wool. She eventually forced her eyes open, they felt like leaded weights. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she realized she was in the cave. She tried to sit up, but something pushed her down. "Don't move Max, you're ok," murmured Drake as he slowly helped her down.

Max smiled slightly as she nuzzled Drake's hand on her face. "Hey D-man…what did you put me on, I feel wonderful."

Drake chuckled. "Good, go back to bed." Max sank back into Oblivion's warm embrace, her body relaxing as it healed itself.

Across Neo Gotham, the thief who had beaten Wildcat slipped through the backdoor of a lavish penthouse. As he set about laying the components he stole on a table a light flicked on. He spun, his metal exosuit appearing only to pause as he saw who turned on the light. "You were gone longer than expected," intoned Azrael as he walked out of the penthouse's kitchen. Azrael was in his full plate mail, including his cowl, but his swords were nowhere to be seen.

The thief shrugged as he turned back to the table. Various electronics were spread out before him, including the memory stick and pieces of Wildcat's costume. "Wildcat showed up."

Azrael cocked his head to the side as he stepped next to his compatriot. "Wildcat? She is the newest of the Bats, why did she slow you down?"

"Inexperienced she might be, the girl knows how to throw a punch, and, more importantly, her tech is fascinating," answered the thief. He picked a broken off piece of Wildcat's Taser gauntlet. "She had multiple arc nodes built into each knuckle plate of her gauntlet," he focused inward and his exoskeleton formed around his hand, subsuming the tech into itself. It reformed into a heavy gauntlet complete with electrical sparks dancing along the knuckles.

"Aegis, do not lose focus of the mission," snapped Azrael.

Aegis, the thief, glowered as his new weapon disappeared. "I'm not, just cause I can admire schway tech doesn't mean I'm absolving them," he spat. He pointed to the memory stick. "There, the biotech division's latest project." Azrael took the stick, inserting it into his vambrace. Data starts streaming across Azrael's cowl.

"Excellent," muttered the crusader. He turned off the data flow and turned back to Aegis, laying an arm on Aegis' shoulder. "Fascinating, Goth Corp has actually managed to stabilize a power source for their subdermal armor system. Using these schematics," he was cut off by Aegis.

"Already working on it, where's Hood?"

Azrael closed the data feed and lowered his hood. "I don't know, I'm not her keeper," growled the knight. Aegis grunted as he began picking through the pile of electronics. "I have business to attend to. Make sure Hood reports in. And that if her little field trips interfere with our mission,"

Aegis waved his hand, almost shooing Azrael away. "Yea, yea I know, you'll leave us in whatever ditch you think you found us in. Mhmn, and of course your go to, no going out no fighting. I got an idea I want to work on so please get out of my space." Azrael nodded as he stalked off. Aegis grabbed several pieces of the tech he grabbed and made his way over to a workshop off the large living room. He spread the components out and began working on a new weapon, one of Wildcat's disc projectiles in the pile.

When Max awoke the next time it was not the slow, floating process it was before. No this time, it was a struggle, her body one massive ache that demanded more sleep. But Max preserved, eventually managing to sit up, much to her body's vehement disapproval. The cave was quiet, she couldn't see anyone. But it's rare that the cave is ever completely empty. She took a deep breath as she propped herself up. Someone was at the computer, overlooking her cowl footage. Max winced at the fight, she was embarrassed at getting beaten so soundly. But as she overcame the embarrassment, she started to pay attention to her opponent. "There's no technique," she muttered.

"No, there isn't," said Bruce as he turned around. "How are you feeling?"

"Rough but…I'm up," she answered with a grimace.

Bruce nodded as he turned back to the computer. "Good, your suit's a wreck."

Max sighed as she limped over to the work table. Her Wildcat costume was laid out, it looked bad. It was torn, the ceramic scales were cracked in dozens of places, her striking edges all had chips or missing pieces and all the servos were shorted out, as well as all of Max's electronic gear. With another heavy sigh, Max plopped down on the stool and began going through the suit. "Where's Drake and Terry?" she asked as she began stripping out the ceramic scales that were broken.

"Drake is getting a new shipment of ceramics, Terry is on patrol," answered Bruce.

"It's night already?" asked a surprised Max.

"Being electrocuted takes a lot out of you," replied Bruce, the barest hint of a smirk on his face.

Max glared slightly before turning back to her suit. "Man…this is such a mess. And I just had this baby looking schway."

"What was the thief after?" questioned Bruce.

Mac shrugged as she pulled on a pair of welding goggles and grabbed a soldering iron. "Don't know, he broke into Goth Corp's biotech division. But all I could find in my initial hack was they were looking on powering prosthetics better. But prosthetics are going the way of fossil fuels since splicing was turned to medical use."

Bruce nodded as he rested his chin on his hands. "Then why?" Bruce continued watching the footage, looking for any clue about the thief or his purpose.

As for Max she slowly, but surely, began to repair her suit. She stripped out all the burnt out servos, the entire suit's under carriage practically needed to be replaced. The electronics were burnt out, her servos were completely shot; hell even her new interface systems needed new wiring…and motherboards. Put simply, it was a mess. As Max inventoried everything she would need to fix the suit, Nightwing's skycycle roared into the cave, a large crate attached to it. Nightwing leapt from his bike as it landed, unlimbering the crate. "New dragon scale pattern ceramic trauma plates, which is good cause I still feel" Nightwing cut out mid-sentence when he saw Max. "What are you doing out of bed?!" he demanded as he rushed over.

Max rolled her eyes as she doused her iron. "Chill D-man I'm ok, sides I got a lot of work to do."

"Max you" he started but Max spun and cut him off with a kiss.

"Chill, bring me the ceramics, then get out of that suit, I need to fix it," she ordered. Drake, for his part, still somewhat stunned at the kiss nodded as he followed her orders. He gathered the crate and brought it over to another of Max's work benches. "And out of the costume, yours will be the quicker of the two to fix." Drake stripped out of the costume as and handed it over, shivering slightly in his under spandex. Max picked up the suit, shaking her head at it.

"I give you reinforced armor, new power servos…cracks the armor, loses the gel on the first night, not to mention somehow actually had titanium reinforced Kevlar sliced through. I really am beginning to hate this Azrael." grumbled Max as she began picking out the cracked disks.

"Drake, I need dossiers on this Black Hood, Azrael and thief that stole from Goth Corp," grunted Bruce.

"Right," answered Drake as he made his way over to another work bench, pictures and police reports scattered on it. While Terry was out on patrol and Max was taking care of their gear, Drake could at least help put a clearer picture together of Gotham's newest players.

When Terry returned to the cave, Max had finished replacing the liner in the Nightwing suit, and, though thin, Drake had complied dossiers on the three new players, filled with all the information they had at their disposal. Of them, Azrael's was the thickest, complete with all of Drake's Spartoi's files about the Order and the System. Drake glared at the recovered image from his suit's head cam, he'd see Azrael again, and next time that fight would go very different.

"Black Hood hit again. I don't get where she's getting her info. No police warnings, no tripped alarms," said Terry as he dropped out of the Batmobile.

Drake looked up from his notes, a quizzical expression on his face. "Are you sure it was a fight?"

Terry nodded as he removed his cowl. "It was a turf war, Jokerz vs. Reapers. But it was happening near Jokerz Town, all the way in Cauldron. I only found it because I overheard Jokerz freaking out about it while I was on Founder's Island. When I got there, Hood was gone, with ten gangers dead. Scarecrow and Terminal's personal feud seems to be a field day for Hood."

"And she didn't leave anything at all?" asked Max as she looked up from her own work.

Terry shrugged. "A broken knife. One battery casing for her pistols, but all the serial numbers have been wiped clean with acid, and a shred of her reinforced jacket. Nothing traceable at least, the Kevlar weave isn't unique."

Drake sat back, scratching his chin as he contemplated all this. "I'm more interested in the fight. Either she staked out Jokerz Town or…she instigated it." All three paused at that thought.

Before any could say something, Bruce spun around. "Conjecture won't help. Go home, get some sleep. Get back here and get back to work." With that he turned back to the computer.

Terry yawned as Max cracked her back. "He's right, bed time guys," said Terry as he began stripping out of his costume. Drake threw on some street clothes and began packing up his gear, Max shutting off her work light and dousing her solder. Soon enough all three were dressed and leaving.

Bruce however, long used to the hours of the Batman, stayed awake awhile longer. He was flipping through Drake's files. Spartoi's notes on the Order of St. Dumas were extensive, even recalling when Dumas himself tried to scrap Azrael in favor for a purely mechanical automaton. But neither Drake nor Spartoi had any records of a new Azrael being made, or of either the Order of St. Dumas or the Order of Purity being remade after Michael Lane realized their manipulation of him. Black Hood's was thinner, mostly about the original Red Hood, his connection to the Bat Clan, and the scant trace evidence from Black Hood's last assassination site. The final was almost completely empty. It had a still image, several notes, one of which stood out to Bruce. It read _no discernable combat training…but perfect defense_. That sparked an idea in Bruce that would have to be explored later.

Right now, Bruce set aside the files as he considered his next steps. He grabbed a thick leather bound black book and began flipping through its pages, stopping after several minutes. He picked up a phone and dialed the number. On the third ring it was picked up. " _Jean-Paul_ ," said the voice.

"It's Bruce," replied the old detective.

There was a long pause. " _Bruce…it's been a long time._ "

Bruce nodded as he answered. "It has."

Another pause and then. " _I assume you need help of some kind, why else would you call. How can I help?_ "

"There is a new Azrael," stated Bruce.

" _Impossible,_ " came the quick reply.

"There is" replied Bruce.

There was another long pause. " _I will be in Neo Gotham as soon as I can…may I stay in the Mansion?_ "

Bruce smiled slightly. "I'll have your old room ready." With that they both hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

5

 **Hi Everyone! Sorry for the delay, life is very busy at the moment. Anyway, here is the next chapter, not much else to say so let's get into it. So, as always, reviews are love, shouts outs and requests are welcomed and I hope everyone enjoys.**

 **BRL**

Max stretched, bending this way and that as she adjusted to the weight of her costume again. Drake did as well. It had been three weeks since Max's attack, and she was finally back in costume. Terry watched from a nearby ceiling air conditioner. They were on a roof in Neo Gotham; the night was quiet so far, so Max decided she wanted a real test to see if she was better. "Ok, so we all know the rules right?" she asked as she turned to the boys. "To Wayne Tech, no vehicles, otherwise all travel is good."

Drake pulled up his hood and lower mask then dropped into a crouch. Terry pulled his own cowl down and settled next to Nightwing. Finally Max donned her mask and took her spot. All three counted down, and on 1 shot forward. All three were neck and neck as they leapt off the building. Batman's wings snapped out and he rocketed upward. Nightwing shot a grapple line and rocket boosted to the next building, landing in a roll then springing up and running. Wildcat dived for a moment, then grappled towards the same building. New electromagnets in her costume clung to the building side; she pushed off, activated her own rocket boots then grappled again.

Across the Neo Gotham skyline the three raced, each using their gadgets and bodies to race. They were pretty even, every now and then one edging the others out. But winning wasn't important, no what truly both Wildcat and Nightwing were finally ready for active duty. This life, for all its ills, gave the three teens a sense of freedom, of strength that they could do anything. As they raced along the sky, the three felt alive, alive in a way all those people down in the city could never comprehend. They were flying, as high as a human ever could. Finally though the race wound down, Wayne Tower in sight. Batman was in the lead, using his wings for long gliding leaps, while Wildcat was stuck with her new 'claws' and grapple. Nightwing also flew, but relied more on running then his wings. As they all dropped onto the roof of Wayne Tower, gasping, none were sure who got there first. "I'm…gonna…call that…a draw," said Batman between gasps of breath.

"Bull…shit….I…had that," countered Wildcat as she sat down.

"Like…hell," argued Nightwing.

A loud grunt interrupted them. "If you're done, there is a city to patrol," growled Bruce. "Each of you take an island, now." Nightwing helped Wildcat to her feet as each summoned their respective vehicles.

"Old Gotham," said Nightwing.

"Miagani," called Batman.

Wildcat frowned. "Fine, I'll take Bleake."

"Since you won you get Founders as well!" shouted Nightwing. The three scattered, Batman taking the Batmobile high into the sky before rocketing away. Nightwing's sky-cycle blasted over the Neo Gotham sky line, while Wildcat paused for a moment. She took a deep breath, she had been afraid that the electrical surge would have damaged her heart. But, her suit's protections seemed to hold out, and she was good as new. After another deep breath, Wildcat raced to the edge of the building and leapt off. Her sky-cycle picked her up midair, Wildcat sliding into the cockpit with a practiced ease. She gunned the engine, heading towards the Clocktower.

Across town, Nightwing had flown over the Pioneer Bridge to Old Gotham, stopping short of the Infamous Crime Alley. Joker's old Amusement Mile had been taken over Terminal and his Jokerz, transforming it into Jokerz Town. Originally a part of a city renewal project after the failed Arkham City experiment, Old Gotham never truly shed its dark reputation, and, eventually, those who could leave for the southern islands did. Now most of Old Gotham was run down tenements, even the once icons of the island, Cathedral Square and the Cyrus Pinkney Institute of Natural History, were barely cared for relics. Nightwing circled Cathedral Square several times, searching for even a clue of Azrael. "Neo Gotham is bigger than Cathedral Square you know," stated Bruce. "And filled with criminals that need to be stopped. Such as on Founders Island…Scarecrow is attacking AmerTek."

"Damn, on my way," cried Nightwing as he pulled a tight turn and threw on his cycle's afterburners.

On Founders, hanging in the shadows of a nearby building, Black Hood was loading her pistols as she watched the Reapers attack AmerTek. "Here I was, hoping to pick up some ammo and it looks like Scarecrow decides its Black Friday at my favorite shop. Lucky me."

" _I wouldn't,_ " interrupted a voice over her ear bud.

Black Hood's head cocked to the side, her mask obscuring her features. "And why not?"

" _Because Scarecrow might as well have lit the Bat-Signal, and with Nightwing and Wildcat most likely back in action that's gonna be at least two on one, if not three on one. And considering how your last encounter went…_ " replied Aegis over the comms.

Black Hood growled slightly as she cocked one of her pistols. "Want to go for a round or two?" she spat.

Aegis actually chuckled slightly over the radio. " _Then who would make your gear?_ "

Black cocked her second pistol and stood up. "Whatever. I'll be," she stopped when she saw a sky-cycle fly overhead. She watched as a black figure dropped off the vehicle, winging downward towards the AmerTek roof. "Right back" she finished. She took a couple of steps back then raced towards the edge of the roof, leaping off in a graceful somersault.

As for Nightwing, he landed on top the Amertek building. The GCPD were there, engaging Scarecrow's Reapers in a gun fight around the front of the building, the fear inspiring villain already inside. "Bruce, any idea where Crow is?" asked Nightwing.

"Currently engaging AmerTek security forces on the 44th floor," replied Bruce. "AmerTek's projectile weapons' level."

Nightwing groaned. "Of course it is."

Bruce watched the security footage with a grim expression. Outside the GCPD were engaging Ichabod's Reapers in a shootout. Thankfully, Ichabod didn't or couldn't replicate the Miraculo serum, but his gangers were armed with various high tech weaponry; probably the product of Ichabod's own deranged genius. The GCPD wasn't exactly out gunned, but it was a near thing. "Batman, Wildcat, Nightwing will need backup!"

"In the middle of something!" shouted Batman as he dodged a sonic boom from Shriek's suit.

"When I'm free!" called Wildcat as she slammed a vicious uppercut into a Jokerz.

Bruce frowned as he watched the scenes in front of him. Ichabod was every bit as fearsome as his grandfather, every bit insane. Fear gas choked the whole floor; the AmerTek employees without gasmasks were either comatose or suffering from panic attacks. "Nightwing hurry!" ordered Bruce as more guards fell to Scarecrow's assault. Nightwing raced to the roof access door only to stop. He shook his head for a moment then nodded. He sprinted to the edge of the building and leapt off. Air whipped past him as he dived, keeping his arms to his side, his rockets activated to add extra speed. "Open wings on my mark," stated Bruce as he watched, the Bat-Computer tracking Nightwing's progress. "Mark!" Nightwing's wings snapped open and he blasted upward. He flipped so his feet crashed through the glass window. He landed with a wingding in hand, launching it at Scarecrow. Scarecrow whirled about hurling a fear bomb; Nightwing's wingding knocked it out of the air. There were security guards all over, some unconscious, some suffering from spasms or seizures.

"Nightwing, why am I not surprised? You always show up when the fear is greatest," cackled Scarecrow.

Nightwing growled as he drew his sticks. "Crane. I thought you'd have the good sense to stay in hiding."

Scarecrow grinned under his mask as he leaned on his scythe. "Because of Terminal's bounty? Jokerz have tried to claim it… so many in fact that Jokerz town is starting to look rather empty. Meanwhile my own Grave Yard is filled with Reapers. If anyone should hide it's that clown wannabe. But that's not important is it? No, I've heard you got competition. And they play for keeps."

Nightwing circled Scarecrow slowly, the electrodes in his sticks sparking. "Don't tell me the master of fear is scared."

Scarecrow's rictus smirk didn't fade as he shifted his scythe; Nightwing noted a new glove, rigged with fear toxin injectors on each knuckle. "Of course not. Merely commenting on how the Bats are no longer my true rivals for fear." He went to say more when Nightwing sprang forward, swinging with a stick. Scarecrow jumped back, blocking with his scythe before smashing the heavy weapon down, Nightwing easily dodging the gleaming blade. Nightwing's grapple shot out, wrapping around Scarecrow's chest, Nightwing ripped the line backwards, Scarecrow flying forward, into an out stretched arm. As Scarecrow fell, Nightwing smashed the butt end of one his sticks into Scarecrow's chest. Scarecrow's breath escaped in a violent gasp. Before he could roll away, Nightwing bashed his boot into Scarecrow's ribs, the villain slid back, crashing into a wall.

"Ichabod I really am getting tired of you," snarled Nightwing.

A wheezing laugh rose from the villain. "And here I thought we shared a common purpose, spreading fear."

As Scarecrow struggled to stand up, Nightwing appeared over him. He crashed two vicious strikes into Scarecrow's head, finally knocking the villain unconscious. "You really do talk too much." Nightwing stared down at the unconscious villain, grip on his fighting stick tight as he took in the carnage around him.

"Drake…put cuffs on him," growled Bruce.

Nightwing shook his head and loosened his grip. He slid the stick over his shoulder as he crouched down. "You're lucky," he spat.

"But Neo Gotham isn't. Jeez you're worse than the Bat, he's delusional, you…you know better! You can see it! And you still let that piece of trash live. That slag at your feet just murdered or seriously hurt dozens of people. People just trying to do their job, even if it's working for a giant weapon company. But still! Why aren't you putting him down!?" demanded a new voice. Nightwing dropped to a crouch, wingdings in hand as Black Hood stepped out of the shadows. She had a pistol out and pointed at Nightwing. "Don't even try; I can shoot those out the air." Nightwing smirked slightly under his hood. Then smoke enveloped him. Black Hood blasted through the screen, stalking forward as she did so. Nightwing circled her, his cloaking activated. When he was behind her right hand shoulder, he sprang forward. Somehow, call it instinct, Black Hood realized the threat. She leapt forward, somersaulting forward so she ended up on her back, blasting away. As soon as Black Hood jumped, Nightwing's rockets activated, shooting the hero into the air.

Black Hood tracked her pistol left and right as she slowly stood up. "Hiding…how unoriginal," she snarled.

"A gun toting vigilante who has issues with the Bat Family and wears a hood? And I'm the unoriginal one?" called Nightwing from the shadows.

"Red Hood at least did something! He rid this world of Black Mask! Did something not even Batman did, solved a problem permanently!" she screamed back. Nightwing bit his tongue, arguing was a moot point. Scarecrow was still down there, and though it made his skin crawl, he had to save him. "Why save this scummer? This piece of slag killed five people tonight, damaged more. His Reapers are shooting at cops and you want to save him!? That's insane!" Nightwing counted backwards then dropped his cloaking. He slammed into the girl, knocking both to the ground, both losing their weapons. Nightwing pushed off the ground, crashing a hook into Hood's helmet. The girl's head snapped back even as her boot lashed out, hitting Nightwing in the ribs. Both scrambled back to their feet. Nightwing slipped into a boxing stance, as he stalked Black Hood. Black Hood growled and charged with a heavy overhand right. Nightwing dipped under the shot, coming up with an uppercut that lifted Black Hood off her feet. A side kick sent the girl crashing into the wall. By her pistols. The assassin dropped down, scooping up the firearm as Nightwing raced to the side. Black Hood spun, shooting blindly, one shot skimming Nightwing's back. The vigilante grit his teeth at the pain and shoved his arm out, his grapple shot out and whipped around the girl, tying her up with steel wire. Before Black Hood could get free Nightwing sprinted forward, slamming her into a wall and cracking her in the head, repeatedly, with his sticks. After the fourth strike, she went limp.

Nightwing limped back, a blast had hit his leg, but he was still standing. "Bruce…two for pick up."

Bruce leaned back in his chair, sighing slightly. "Good, the GCPD have the situation under control, get back to the Cave." Behind Bruce was a tall man with silver hair and glasses. "We have a lead on Azrael." A new mannequin had been added to the series in the cave, red and gold, a sword sheathed on its hip. Jean-Paul, once Azrael of the Order of St. Dumas, had arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I tried not to be the old me, but once again I cant keep to an actual deadline schedule. BUT I AM NOT DEAD HAHA. And whats more I'm already halfway done with the next chapter. If not said enough, I own nothing...sadly. So, as always, reviews are love, shouts outs and requests are welcomed and I hope everyone enjoys.**

 **BRL**

"That Fool!" bellowed Azrael as he threw a vase into a wall.

Aegis watched from a nearby couch, almost bored. "Well she always was hot headed. Besides, it's not like we really need her."

Azrael whirled about on his erstwhile partner. "You know nothing, Black Hood is key to undermining the Bats. She represents their utter failures. We Need Her!"

Aegis's bored expression morphed into one of anger. "My rage is not enough!? I haven't suffered Enough!?" He stood up, his armor beginning to form.

Azrael spared his companion a cool stare, his own anger forgotten...or suppressed for a moment. "Your rage is needed, but make no mistake, the Order chose you both. One cannot fill the role of two. Accept it or not, I do not care. But she will be needed before this is done, I promise you," he growled. With a flourish of his ragged cloak, Azrael stormed off, disappearing into what was left of the Gotham Night.

As for Aegis, he collapsed back on the couch, head in his hands. "Mary...sometimes...usually I wish you were here. Tell me I was doing the right thing." He turned back to the television, still reporting on the capture of Scarecrow and the new vigilante.

Across town, Nightwing watched from a nearby roof as the criminals were dragged away, his eyes hard as he stared down at the captured Black Hood. Her cracked masked was still on, apparently she employed similar removal protections the Bat-Clan did. Nightwing didnt turn when he felt footfalls behind him. Max's new stealth tech was truly remarkable, but it couldn't completely hide a person's presence.

"I can smell you Cat," he muttered.

Wildcat disabled her stealth as she sighed. "Slag, I forgot about that nose of yours. So...you beat the Hood, and Scarecrow." Nightwing nodded. "And yet...you don't look happy."

"Is it that obvious?" Wildcat, despite their usual propriety in the field, ended up leaning against the kneeled Nightwing, draping her arms around him.

"Wing, take the win," she murmured.

A cough interrupted them and the pair froze, then slowly turned around. Batman looked at the pair with a raised eyebrow. "I miss anything?"

"Wing took down Black Hood," said Wildcat.

"So I heard," answered Batman. "We should get back to the cave. The Cops are out in force, should keep anyone else quiet for the night."

"It doesnt hurt you took down Shriek," called Wildcat with a smirk.

Batman grinned slightly. "No. Let's go." As both turned, Nightwing didnt get up. "Wing?"

Nightwing pulled both his lower mask and hood up. "I'll catch up, I want to make sure she gets to GCPD Headquarters."

Wildcat went to go back, but Batman caught her arm. "Be careful," he called. Nightwing nodded as he leapt off the building, winging away. "Come on, Jean-Paul apparently put together a briefing for us. Plus I'm seriously fragged. I need sleep."

Wildcat nodded. "Yea, me too. You still going out with Dana later?"

Batman paused, then slapped his head. "Oh no I totally forgot!" The two jogged back to their respective vehicles as Wildcat continued to taunt Batman about his soon to be angry girlfriend.

As for Nightwing, he didn't return to the cave until almost sunrise. He tracked the police convoy all the way to GCPD central headquarters on Bleake Island. He all but stalked Black Hood until the gunman was in her holding cell. Once Hood and Scarecrow were locked up, Nightwing disappeared back into Neo-Gotham's urban wilds. There were only a few hours left of night, and Nightwing used them to work out his...frustration. When he finally appeared back at the cave, Terry and Max were already gone. Jean-Paul had retired for the day, leaving only Bruce awake. He spared the younger man a hard stare, then turned back to the computer. "Jean-Paul doesn't believe that this is the Order of St. Dumas."

Drake cocked his head to the side in confusion as he removed his mask. "Why?"

A hint of a smirk appeared on Bruce's face. "Because Jean-Paul destroyed the Order. He even hunted down the former council members."

Drake's eyes widened as he looked to the armor mannequin with the old Azrael's suit was. "And we're ok with that?"

Bruce's smirk died. "I never said I agreed with him. Only that it was done. Get changed, Selina wants you home."

Drake's face changed into a frown. "Is she ok?"

Bruce's smirk returned slightly. "I assume so. I think she wants to talk." Drake's frown deepened, and Bruce's smirk widened. "Yea...I'd be scared too."

Drake sighed as he began to strip off his costume. "I fight supervillains and kids dressed up as clowns or reapers nightly. I'm not afraid of my aunt."

Bruce chuckled. "You should be. Be back here at sunset, Jean-Paul plans to give lessons on fighting techniques."

Drake nodded as he pulled on his hoodie, he slipped on his helmet and leapt on his bike. The engine roared as Drake rode away, speeding down the wide driveway away from Wayne Manor.

Later that day.

Drake was in the park, relaxing next to Max. Terry was out on his date with Dana, so the couple was alone. Selina just grinned at Drake when he had gotten home and told him they would talk later. Of course that answer wasn't good enough for Drake, so Max took the opportunity to distract her boyfriend. Drake looked up at the bright sun, absently noting his skin was getting a touch paler. Their night lives were starting to become all encompassing, and Max thought they needed a break from being heroes. "Are you still thinking about Selina?" interrupted Max, forcing Drake to look down at her.

He blushed slightly as he nodded. "I'm just-"

"Worried," finished Max. "I know, but I'm sure whatever it is, it's no big deal. So stop thinking and relax with me," she ordered as she pulled him down on the field next to her. The pair lay on the grass, eyes closed, enjoying the sun on their skin when a shadow covered them.

"I told you they'd be here," said Dana as her and Terry stood over the pair.

Drake cracked open an eye, glaring. "Yes?"

"Oh we woke him up," joked Terry. "He's only usually that nice when tired or if he can't punch something."

"Slag Ter! You're ruining my nap!" snapped Max as she shot up.

Terry just grinned down at the pair. "Mind if we join you?"

"If you can be quiet," growled Drake as he pulled Max back down to him, nuzzling her neck.

Dana bit her hand to keep from laughing as she and Terry sat down. "He's a giant dog."

"Cat," called Max.

Terry just shook his head. But he sat down next to his friends, and Dana soon joined. Without meaning too, all three fell asleep, enjoying the sun and calm around them. Dana sat up, watching the three. "What is that you guys do that keeps you up so much?" she wondered as she traced Terry's face. All three had obvious bags under their eyes, and, now asleep, Dana noticed that all three looked younger than when awake. Like some kind of wall fell away and she could see the people they actually were. It was a rare moment, one Dana loved to treasure. So she sat there, watching, as the three slept.

Eventually the three came to consciousness, Terry rubbing his head sheepishly as he saw Dana sitting in the shade. "Sorry, Mr. Wayne's been slammin us lately at work," he muttered. Dana nodded as she continued to stare. "Dana?"

"Hmm?" she asked.

Terry awkwardly scratched his head. "I'm saying I'm sorry...again."

Dana shrugged. "It's fine…" she pulled Terry down as they both laid back in the grass. The four teens passed the rest of the day in the sun, eventually getting dinner from a nearby cafe. As the sun began to set, the group were walking along near Grand Avenue, window shopping. Drake cast a look up at the sky, noting the time.

"Guys," he started.

Dana sighed. "I'm guessing you all have to go to work?"

Terry looked torn as he looked at his friends and Dana. Max sighed but Drake stepped next to his friend. "Chill, we'll tell Mr. Wayne you're sick. Enjoy your night." With a final nod to Dana, Drake strode off.

Mac hugged Terry then Dana. "See, told you he was nice," she said as she jogged after her boyfriend.

Terry could only shake his head as his friends left, then turned to Dana with a big smile. "Want to go dancing?" Dana's smile rivaled the neon lights of Neo Gotham.

Back with Max and Drake, the pair reached Drake's motorcycle and were on their way to Wayne Manor. "What are you gonna tell the old man?" asked Max.

"That Ter needs a life and even the Robins took days off. We're here so Ter isnt alone," replied Drake. "Sides, Dana and him need a schway night."

"Slammin," answered Max. "But Mr. Wayne's gonna be pissed." Drake shrugged under her grip. As the silence dragged, Max decided to change the subject. "Think I'm gonna change my hair?"

"Purple?"

Max smirked at how well Drake knew her. "Yea, and grow it out. I'd think I'd look schway with a mohawk." Drake wolf whistled. "You should change your style too! I'm thinking...blue." Drake rolled his eyes as he weaved in and out of traffic. Max nodded to herself. "Yes, definitely blue."

When Max and Drake arrived at the cave, the practice ring had a large set man, bedecked in a blue and gold suit of armor, a gleaming broadsword in his hand. "Two? I was told Bruce had three apprentices."

Drake rolled his shoulders as he saw Jean Paul. "There are but…"

"It's his night off," finished Max.

"Where is he?" growled Bruce as he turned around in his chair.

"He's taking time off," answered Drake. "I'm assuming this has to do with overcoming Azrael," he gestured to Jean-Paul in his costume.

Bruce nodded as he folded his hands in front of him. "Yes, Jean-Paul will show you how the Order of St. Dumas fights."

"I'm here," called a new voice. Everyone turned to see Terry coming down the stairs of the cave.

"Ter what the heck!?" demanded Max.

Terry awkwardly shrugged as he reached the cave floor. "Faked sick. This was too important to blow off. I'll make it up to her." Drake and Max shared a look, both worried about their friend, and the habits he seemed to be picking up.

Bruce smiled ever so slightly under his hands as he turned back to the computer. "Get suited up." All three grabbed their uniforms and quickly changed.

Batman leapt into the ring first, Jean-Paul nodded as he examined the new Batman. "Yes, I can see Bruce's legacy in you." He slid into a guard stance, his sword coming up in a diagonal guard. "The Order teaches Azrael to be cautious, strategic. But also aggressive."

"Seems counter intuitive," countered Batman as he slipped into his own guard stance. A new feature from Max, Batman sported a batarang on the back of each fist.

Jean-Paul chuckled slightly. "Perhaps." The pair circled each other. Then Jean-Paul charged in. Batman bought both hands up, blades clanging off Jean-Paul's sword. The force of the blow actually sent Batman back. "Azrael is determined. He will be experienced in a variety of martial arts, both European and Eastern. The broadsword is the favored weapon of the Order of Purity and St. Dumas. The main difference is the Order of Purity favors a duel-wielding approach, similar to Escrima." Jean-Paul unleashed a flurry of strikes, his sword almost singing as it moved. Batman struggled to block and dodge, leaping back, two more batarangs appearing in his hands. The projectiles flashed as he threw them. Jean-Paul blocked both batarangs with his sword. "Projectiles won't work. The Suit of Sorrows features an integrated combat and morality system named Ascalon. Ascalon will feed Azrael all relevant information about the opponent." To demonstrate, Jean-Paul charged forward, thrusting his blade forward, As Batman went to dodge, a dagger sprang from Jean-Paul's left gauntlet, slashing Batman across the chest. "The Suit of Sorrows is also loaded with weapons. Azrael is a one man army." Batman put a hand to his chest, eyes narrowed as he considered his odds.

"So how do we attack him?" demanded Batman.

Jean-Paul removed his mask, shaking his head slightly, breathing slightly ragged. "As I said, Azrael is aggressive, his desire to deal out God's vengeance will overcome his caution. He will lead with his right hand sword," he held up his blade. "If he wields the twin blades of the Order of Purity, it will be the Sword of Sin. This combination is two folds, the first part is the first cut." Azrael demonstrated a diagonal slash with his blade. "Dodge the strike or the blade will fill the victim's head with the memories of their sins; this will stun the victim, causing their reactions to slow down. Combined with Ascalon, Azrael will easily dispatch his opponent." Nightwing's hand clenched as he heard Jean-Paul's statements, it was almost verbatim what happened to him when he fought Azrael the first time. "Don't let the blade cut you, dodged to the right, into his blind side. He will spin and thrust," Jean-Paul demonstrated. "But while he turns, you have a moment to attack. This is the easiest way to bring down Azrael. As your mentor exploited when we first cross paths," finished Jean-Paul as he dipped his head to Bruce.

"Does he work with teammates?" asked Wildcat. "Black Mask and the other one, are they connected to Azrael?"

Jean-Paul shrugged as he sheathed his sword. "In the past, it was Azrael and Azrael alone who fought for the Order. But...in these modern times." Jean-Paul could only shrug. "I will say, if one got caught, more than likely Azrael will cut them loose, as nothing can impede his mission. To fight Azrael is to fight an incarnation of divine wrath. But he can be beaten, for despite what he believes, Azrael is only a man. A powerful one, but a man nonetheless and no man is unbeatable. But the most definite way to defeat Azrael is to be unpredictable. Confuse the Ascalon system and you can defeat him."

Nightwing stood up, cutting Jean-Paul off. "Bruce said you wiped out the Order of St. Dumas. If that's true what happened, why is there a new Azrael?"

Jean-Paul frowned slightly as he shrugged. "I thought I did." His expression turned to one of remorse. "The Order caused a lot of pain over its centuries long existence. If they have returned, you must do whatever it takes to stop them."

Bruce appeared next to Nightwing and Wildcat. "Thank you Jean-Paul, go rest, we can continue tomorrow." Jean-Paul nodded as he climbed out of the ring. Bruce turned to his proteges, a smirk on his face."Get out on patrol, eyes open and stay on comms."

"Wait Bruce," called Selina, as she walked out of the shadows. "I need to talk to Drake."

Nightwing pulled down his hood and lower mask as he turned to his aunt. "Aunt Selina?"

She took her nephew's hand as she led him away. Batman and Wildcat both looked at Bruce who, for his part, just growled at the pair. "Do I need to repeat myself?" Neither teen said a word as they both raced to their vehicles.


End file.
